<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all唐三 by ajiunea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479679">all唐三</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajiunea/pseuds/ajiunea'>ajiunea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ajiunea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, tangsan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajiunea/pseuds/ajiunea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>alltangsan, all三 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all唐三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“情绪之神”海神殿的侍卫见到霍雨浩，行了个礼<br/>“岳父大人在里面吗？”<br/>“在的”<br/>“里面还有别人吗？”<br/>“邪恶神王和毁灭神王在里面”<br/>霍雨浩点点头，示意自己知道了<br/>海神殿的侍卫距离海神殿还是有一定距离的，不然也不可能这么久没被发现<br/>推开海神殿的大门，里面果然狼藉一片<br/>关上大门，霍雨浩也懒得收拾，反正收拾了也会脏<br/>“唔……呼唔……”<br/>推开主屋，三人都在里面<br/>“喂，霍雨浩，把门关上！”姬动指使着霍雨浩，胯下动作不停<br/>虽然他们不怕被发现，但海神怕<br/>“你们俩真有兴致”霍雨浩无奈一笑<br/>他们都知道，海神不喜欢他们中的任何一个<br/>但他们爱惨了他<br/>这样的事发生的不少<br/>他们害怕海神离开他们<br/>哪怕精神留不住，至少身体要留住<br/>“看来没我的位置了，那我得等一下了”霍雨浩看了眼嘴里被塞的满满的唐三<br/>“岳父大人，还有公文要批吗？”霍雨浩随手翻了下唐三要处理的公文，里面果然一字未动<br/>“唔……嗯哈……”唐三喘着粗气，他现在一根手指都不想动<br/>姬动快速抽插几下，也射在了里面<br/>“啊啊……”姬动顶着唐三的前列腺射出，当即让唐三再次高潮<br/>唐三双眼失神，靠了一会毁灭的胸膛，他丝毫不知道现在的自己有多诱人<br/>“嗒、嗒、嗒……”唐三嘴里的精液流出，划过脸颊、划过脖颈、划过胸膛……一滴一滴的滴在地上<br/>这看的毁灭又是眼神一暗<br/>“呼…呼…恩……”唐三喘着粗气，姬动摸到胸前，轻捻茱萸，毁灭轻抚唐三背部，试图让他放松<br/>唐三的眼神渐渐从迷离转为清明<br/>“我不是说了吗？别射在我嘴里”唐三吐出嘴里的精液责怪到<br/>“老夫下次不会这样了”毁灭像是个乖宝宝一样，如果无视他揉捏唐三臀部的手的话<br/>“……”唐三看他一眼，并不相信<br/>“我先下去清理一下，雨浩？你怎么来了？”<br/>“岳父大人，今天是这个月最后一天”霍雨浩笑了笑，他的岳父大人的记性不怎么好呢<br/>“……哦，最后一天啊”唐三可是记住了这个月末<br/>在开始还没这个规矩的时候，每天他都会在床上<br/>有时他还会被干到失禁<br/>在一开始，他还是很喜欢的，这比较舒服，但一直舒服他就不喜欢了<br/>他的公文总是他们几个轮流批，如果不是他们那幅不情愿的表情，他恐怕会以为是他们要夺权呢<br/>有一次他实在是受不了了，他已经在床上躺了快一年了，当即立下这个规矩<br/>一天两次不能多<br/>那几个男人不同意，然后抱着他一人再做了一次<br/>最后他们协商，他们会节制，最多三人行，每次五个小时<br/>唐三气笑了，五个小时？睡觉就要十个小时了，五个小时？<br/>然后他们把唐三做到同意<br/>后来发现有的总是来的早，有的来的特别晚，还有的干脆住在他家了<br/>之后就有了月前最多三人行，最后一天就全来好了<br/>唐三怎么可能同意？<br/>“唔哈……啊……嗯啊……啊……”<br/>“同不同意？”<br/>“哈啊……我……呜……我……我同……啊啊……！我同意……我同……额啊……”<br/>之后就有了这个规矩<br/>唐三同意给他们口，但不同意射在里面<br/>之后的没次最后一天，他干脆不下床了<br/>“你这个臭小子来得到是早啊！”戴沐白拍了霍雨浩头一下<br/>“老祖宗……”<br/>“说了多少遍了！叫大哥！”<br/>“大哥……”<br/>“这才对”<br/>唐三无奈的看着祖孙的互动<br/>“趁着天还早，现在开始吧”<br/>“龙性本淫，说的还真不错”<br/>纵使这么说，毁灭也是没有异议的<br/>“那我这是清理不上了？”<br/>“那就不清理了！”小奥最后一个进来，把门关上<br/>“不啊，我们可以在浴室里做！好久没在浴室里做了”马红俊说道<br/>“也行，也方便清理了”唐三想了想，同意了<br/>“那我先把人带进去了！”姬动搂着唐三就走，毁灭跟了上去<br/>……<br/>“唔……啊……”唐三全身的敏感点都被照顾到，这令他更舒服<br/>当然，爽过头就不爽了<br/>“呜……轻……啊啊…哈…恩……呜……呀啊…别……呃啊……”<br/>戴沐白的背后近乎血肉模糊，这已经不知是第几轮了，每个人的背后都很惨烈，每顶弄一下唐三的反应都很剧烈，这让他想起唐三被艹到失禁的时候也是这样的<br/>“啊啊……！！”<br/>唐三哭着射出，明显还没到失禁的程度<br/>“小三，你多久没照过镜子了？”戴沐白邪笑着问<br/>“嗯啊……啊哈……别……戴……啊！……大哥……呜……”唐三看到了镜子里的自己<br/>满身精液，后穴还在吞吃男人的根部，不断流水，前方的分身也是不断流泪<br/>“呜……不……”唐三扭头抗拒，戴沐白无奈，只得交给下一个<br/>“岳父大人……”<br/>“恩……啊……雨浩……”这里状况最好的恐怕就是霍雨浩了，他下手温柔，虽然能把唐三干射，但也不会感觉任何不适<br/>“啊……哈……”不同于戴沐白的狂野、融念冰的保守、马红俊的刺激、破坏神的粗暴，霍雨浩的轻柔让唐三感觉舒适<br/>……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>